


[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 17

by ryuowl



Series: [汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl





	[汉康|900GAVIN900]CYBER LOVER 17

“你确定是这里吗？”  
“副队长，我不认为你质疑一名仿生人有什么意义。”  
“……盖文，你家的安卓真是有够呛。”  
“或者你可以称为‘辣’。”  
回家携枪，再驱车驶往目的地，到达时凌晨的夜空翻滚着密布乌云，雷声暗响，空气里弥漫着上一场雨还未散去的浓重湿气。  
他们到达的地方是底特律市郊一处废弃工厂。那是多年前这个城市破产的产物，事实上即便是发达的2039年现在，这条街上还是遍布各种破旧房屋，路面坑洼难行。虽然环境那么差，这里却是流浪者的天堂。在这里停车并离开的后果很可能就是车子被砸坏，更甚直接丢失，但是现在已经顾不上那么多了。  
满弹、上膛，三人对了眼神，开始闯入这片未知的地方。  
残垣破瓦，各种垃圾，即便被异常仿生人占领了作为一处基地，还是肮脏得跟原来没什么两样。既然干得出绑架耶利哥核心干部的蠢事，相信成员们也不是什么好货了。默默地如此想着，汉克只能跟着前方RK900前进。虽然很想快一点看到康纳，但现在只能依靠那个白袖的仿生人了。  
“等一下。”  
忽然，900抬臂挡住后方两名人类。  
“前方100米开始有仿生人驻守，我需要一些时间破解警报系统。”  
尽量压低声音，仿生人眉梢的LED灯迅速转起黄色。  
提着枪，两个人类乖乖伏在后方。  
不知900到底在忙碌什么，汉克有些等不及了，“能不能顺便把那些安卓黑掉？”  
蓝眼的安卓头也不回，“我很抱歉副队长，我没有权限入侵异常仿生人的系统。”  
“切……”愤愤地咬牙，懊恼与愤恨充斥整个身体，这样强烈的情绪几乎将人压垮，他告诉自己必须振作，并同时有些庆幸康纳还没有安装什么性爱系统。  
无论是怎么样的罪或屈辱，他都不愿那孩子去承受。  
他不相信他们感受不到痛苦，从来都不信。  
汉克旁边的盖文等得无聊，瞄了一眼过来，犹豫一下还是选择开口冲淡尴尬气氛。  
“So……这是那啥异常安卓首领马库斯的手下？我听说你家那货好像也有帮忙在耶利哥做事啊。”  
“Yeah……但是那个组织就是shit……马库斯他们都挺好的，但是下面的人就……你也不看看这几个月我们都逮捕多少异常仿生人。现在竟然还捉了康纳，真是他妈的不想活了。”  
“根据RK800的记忆，他在耶利哥内部的风评有好有坏，仍有不少异常仿生人厌恶他曾经的‘异常仿生人猎人’身份，更对他异常之后仍选择留在DPD抱有怨言。”忽地，工作中的900分神插嘴。汉克有些震惊，他从来没过问康纳在耶利哥里面的事情，甚至擅自觉得他是去跟朋友玩耍，最多讨论一点严肃的东西，看来真的是他没脑想得太简单了，在那里康纳很可能得到不公平的歧视与对待，而他却浑然不知。  
“所以那些家伙知道康纳被一堆人类宠着就绑架他了？”  
“只是一个推测罢了。”  
淡淡地说着，900的状态灯回复蓝色，他转过身，将手中投影的室内地图给两人看。  
“通路已经确认，待会请你们按照这个路线，跟在我的身后。”  
两名警官迅速记下路线，就在要继续出发时，900抬眸盯着汉克。  
“副队长，我有一个请求。”  
“说吧。”  
“这里的异常仿生人都是乌合之众，我相信我们很快会到达指使者的地方。我希望你无论看到什么、听到什么，都不要激动和乱来。”  
“……”  
从接到勒索电话开始，900就多次要求他要冷静。他知道900对康纳有着独特的感情，那应该超越机械该有的东西，但他实在跟康纳跟其他异常仿生人太不同，汉克无法看透他。  
“你的一举一动很可能关乎RK800的命运，加上你的心理评估报告显示——”  
“你就不能少说两句话吗混账！？”  
就在900快要激怒男子时，盖文立即打断他。皱着眉头瞪了一眼这个气人安卓，青年摆出一副嘲讽脸地对汉克说道，“带头走啊老头子，缩卵啦？”  
“…………”  
以阴沉的眼神看着两人，汉克沉默着，终是转身伏腰前进。  
支开了那个难搞的老头，盖文生气地冲900喊，“你干嘛要惹毛他！”  
“我说的都是事实。”仿生人的脸庞冷若冰霜，盖文觉得有点头痛，对比起对待汉克的态度，或许900对自己已经算是不那么“冷漠”了

 

这个破烂地方聚集的异常仿生人在最新警用型号的RK900面前可谓是不堪一击。一路上900完全展示了他优秀的作战能力，不费吹灰之力地，两个人类毫发无损地在他的帮助下深入敌巢，看看地图，他们已经走到建筑的中心位置了。  
前方的900忽然停下脚步，后面的两人也猛地停下，警惕地环顾四方。  
“那道门后就是刚才RK800发出联络的位置了。”  
总算是看到了一丝眉目，汉克立即举枪前行，“那走吧。”  
盖文也马上跟上，但走了两步，却发觉900没有跟上来。  
“你怎么不走啊！”回头向这个麻烦货嚷，他发现900愣在原地，阴黑的走廊里，炫目的黄光一圈圈地转动，仿生人湛蓝的双眼焕着幽光，昭示着不为人类的事实。  
就在那刻，作为警官也有一些年份的青年下意识地觉得不祥。  
“安德森副队长，我刚才收到了RK800的讯息。”黄光转为蓝的一瞬，900向前行出一步，以不大不小、刚好能让走在最前的人类听到的声音说道。霎时，汉克眸光一亮，三步并作两步地跨到900面前。  
“他在里面吧！他说什么了？”  
长得比汉克还高的900半垂着眸子，审视地看着这个银发的男人。他有着与自己相似的蓝色瞳孔，但是那里面感情太过丰富、复杂，叫900永远也不会懂。短暂的静默之中，这个机械的躯体里到底有过怎样近似“思绪”的分析，谁也不会知道。  
“我不能确认他的具体位置，只知道是在附近的地方……但更重要的是，他已经通过卡姆斯基的帮助把最新的资料备份到云端了。”  
这句话的深意到底为何，只需稍稍思考便可了解。就在短短的几秒钟间，他见证了人类的眼瞳里生出怒火，仿佛化身成凶恶野兽的过程——衣领又一次被汉克拽住，这个粗壮的汉子狠狠地盯着他，即便感受不到感情，他也明白那或许名为“杀意”。  
“所以到底是怎么回事！”  
但是，他仍然只需要平淡地复述，“他叫我们走。”  
“What！？都来到这里了……”  
“他说不想见到副队长你。”  
顷刻间，人类的愤怒变作震惊，再转为不忿、自责，汉克猛地放开900，气得跺脚低喊。  
“……Fucking Android！”  
整了整自己的衣领，900不怕死地继续上前。  
“你知道是什么意思的，汉克•安德森。”  
他逼使人类与他对峙，想要对方清楚了解他与康纳的共同分析得出的最佳解决办法——没错，人类就是如此低等的生物，即便用语言这种低端的交流方式说得一清二楚，仍不能确保对方能100%获悉自己想要表达的东西。  
“我们马上走就能够全身而退。这是对你生命安全的最好保障，也是RK800所希望的。”  
摇着头，汉克一步步地后退，“我不管你再说什么狗屁也不管康纳在那发什么神经！我现在就要进去把他救出来，如果那些该死的安卓够胆动他一条头发我就绝对不会放过他们！”  
奋力地指着那扇门，人类激动地喊着，贯彻他所谓的正义与主张，即便这在900看来是愚蠢至极。  
“就算RK800 #313 248 317-51就此停机报废也可以吗？”  
不带有一丝感情的寒冷声线准确报出世上独一无二的编号，他的话就似冰针准确刺入人类最脆弱不堪的痛处。  
“当我们打开那道门，RK800因为受损而报废的可能性为85%或更高，我强烈建议我们现在就离开，副队长你回家睡上一觉，明天就会有一个完整的RK800康纳型仿生人回到你的家中，他与现在的51号有着完全一样的记忆，不会和现在的有任何区别，至于指令墙的话——”  
“Shut……up.”  
与话音一并升起的，还有冷兵器反射的暗光，人类的手指扣在扳机上，枪口对准那与康纳极度相似的脸，机械与人类的冷峻在此刻一触即发——忽然，一股暖热划破这冰封的气氛，第三者举起了手，直接握住汉克的枪口，人类蓝与绿的眼瞳对视、较量，无声地交战着，青年无畏地抬眸看去对方，尝试将他对准同伴的枪放下。  
“冷静点，汉克。你到底要进去，还是不？”  
“……”  
也许是出于对同为人类的认可，汉克终于放下枪，二话不说地向那扇门奔去。  
这一次，盖文已对900无话可说。无奈了看了看仿生人搭档，也不管900是否愿意一起去了，他捉好枪柄，跟上汉克的脚步。

 

虽然成功让警报系统瘫痪，但由于对异常仿生人运作的了解有限，他们不能确定这扇门后的主脑是否已经得知他们闯了进来。事已至此，只能暴力突破。  
手伸向门把，发现竟然没有锁——那简直就是在迎他们。  
与盖文交换了眼神，很久都没有搭档过的两人还存一丝默契——开门，准备好时刻开枪，一步步地踏进这最后的房间。  
“噢~等你们很久了，人类。还有一个CYBER LIFE的走狗。”  
忽地，前方传来了声音，两人立即精神紧绷，瞄准声源，机械的白光缓缓亮起，巨大的电子屏幕照亮了一室的漆黑，就在操控台前站着几名仿生人，他们都没有武装，有些更是断了手脚。  
汉克当然不对这群所谓可怜的家伙存有半点怜惜，张嘴便威吓，“康纳在哪里？！快把他交出来！”  
看起来为首的一名男性仿生人见三人都拿着枪，便无谓地耸耸肩，上前一步，“看来你们也不打算好好地做一场交易了。”  
“你做出这种事马库斯知道吗？”  
刻意提及异常仿生人领导的名字，对方立即显得不悦。  
“别拿马库斯来威吓我们，他自己已经忙得焦头烂额，我们生活在水深火热中，他又怎么会知道？”  
路上遇到的仿生人状况都不佳，这确实是不争的事实。自革命之后，太多异常者希望加入耶利哥，以为这个组织是什么解放他们的天堂，然而并不。  
作为“自由”了的机械生命体，在绝大多数资源都仍然掌握在少部分人类手里的现在，生存可谓说非常艰难。但无论有多么天大的理由，对汉克而言，他们只是一群抢走了重要的人的暴徒。  
“我不管你们和马库斯有什么恩怨，这都跟康纳无关！把他放了，我能帮你们跟马库斯说去。CYBER LIFE那边是没法子了，但是你们想要的东西，我或许能从别处弄来。伊利亚•卡姆斯基，仿生人之父，你们都知道这个名字吧？”  
企图与对方谈判争取条件，站在两人后方的900听到汉克的话也不顾及盖文在场了，想都不想就插嘴，“卡姆斯基是不会帮助这些异常仿生人的。”  
盖文吓得一拉900，“你真的闭嘴比较好哦！”  
然而，在场的所有人都知道900说得是事实。那个永远只会置身度外的人，也许更愿意看着这个丑陋的世界毁灭吧。  
“伊利亚•卡姆斯基？”首领嘲讽地嗤笑一声，“这个所谓的‘父亲’，他看都不会看我们一眼。”扬手示意了身边同伴破败的模样，他自己的双眼亦不时烁动着损伤的电流弱光。可想而知，他们到底遭遇多少不人道的对待，而在DPD的案件里也有不少仿生人异常之后报复人类的。  
“我们早已经被他抛弃，成为CYBER LIFE的物品，然后……变成现在这种模样。除了康纳RK800……还有你……RK900……”  
目光穿过人类，凝注向阴影中冰晶般美丽的蓝光。比起残破不堪的他们，RK900像站在雪山的顶峰，冷酷地藐视底下的一切。他如此美丽、高傲、冰冷，即便不选择异常这条道路，仍活得比任何同类都要好。  
而与他们较为相似的康纳更是好比天之骄子，他得到人类同伴的喜爱，连独善其身的仿生人之父亦对他宠爱有加。他们被父亲拉出了名为CYBER LIFE的地狱，真正地成为掌上明珠。  
所谓的命运一词，无论对人类或是仿生人，都是一视同仁。  
“为什么只有你们两个得到父亲的爱？为什么……所以，当我们在街上发现这个小可爱时，真是唏嘘呢，为什么备受宠爱的他会在暴雨里独自在街上彷徨？”  
嘲笑般地调侃，首领的目光轻轻地放到银发的男性身上。  
“是因为你啊，安德森副队长。”  
忽然之间，仿生人的口吻划落至婉转而蛊惑，宛若恶魔的耳语，就在汉克呆愣不解时，他扬扬手，同伴启动了身后的屏幕，一瞬间的炽光晃痛人眼，但很快便归回灰暗——那个巨大的液晶屏上出现的，正是康纳。  
“康纳……！！”  
大喊着那个名字，汉克激动地冲到操作台前，他混乱地拍打台面，然而这样的举动不会对屏幕里产生任何影响。他不知道那到底是个什么鬼地方，各种污秽的泥泞、碎片、组件……就像垃圾堆填区一样。在屏幕的中央，一个支架将康纳的身体架起，几个机械爪捉着他的四肢，不知何时开始的雨水打湿他赤裸的机体，弄乱他的头发，他垂着首，如死了般被挂在高处献祭，额边的LED焕着红光，那画面就如如油画中被钉死在十字架上的耶稣一般，凄艳而恐怖。  
那一刻，人类的心脏、四肢也像被铁锁绑住，并开始向外拉扯、撕成一片片。  
“你们对他做什么了！快放开他！！”  
汉克竭嘶底里地喊，他想要冲上去殴打这个可恶的家伙，却立即被盖文和900拉了回来。  
看人类激动的样子，对方愉快地微笑，“你可以尽情大喊大叫，他那边的声音是传不过来的，但是这里的声音，你的声音，却确确实实传到他的耳中。”  
破损的脸上笑容越渐变深，如一个扭曲的小丑，以人类的悲哀为乐。  
“动手。”  
他的一声令下，一直只有雨丝在落的画面开始了变化——一只机械爪捉住康纳的右手，一点点地往外拉扯，手臂与躯干连接的部位闪烁蓝色电光，一寸一寸地撕离了表皮、露出下面的复杂的电线与血管等构造，他痛苦地挣扎、叫喊，漂亮的脸蛋变得狰狞，随着可以想象的扯断声音，他的右臂被活生生地扯断，如垃圾般丢到泥地上，湛蓝的血液喷溅而出，但很快就被雨水冲洗干净，剧痛令康纳失神地停顿，他蜜色的眼珠子涣散不已，渗出的眼泪融入雨中，但这都没有结束，第二条机械爪捏着他的右腿，就如刚才一样缓慢、一丝一毫地撕扯。  
寂静的画面里上演着痛不欲生的惨剧，在心如刀刮的剧痛中，汉克仿佛能听到他凄厉的喊声。  
“不……停下！！他是你们的同类……！你们竟然这么对他……！！”  
撕喊之时，屏幕内康纳的右腿开始断裂，先是小腿与大腿的关节支撑不住断开，机械爪丢掉小腿，再捉住大腿扯。  
“我们怎么对他了？在那个该死的人类那里，还有很多他的代替品吧？这一个销毁了，还会有另一个一模一样的回到你的身边，我说的对吧？”  
伴随着电光与蓝血，右腿与身体分离，接下来是左手。  
“说到底，你喜欢的是康纳的哪里呢？这个摸得到的机体，还是那些虚无缥缈的数据？想想看人类的器官移植，或者毫无科学根据的灵魂返世，其实也是一样的道理。为什么要在乎那一具躯壳，对吧？”  
在匪徒施施然说着对人性的质疑时，汉克的心也和康纳的左手一并裂开，人类嘶吼着不，然而这一切都是徒劳，康纳连挣扎的动作都没了，失去亮光的眼睛里甚至流出了蓝血，他觉得自己快疯了，曾经最痛的记忆浮上脑海，那是他儿子离世的瞬间，他到现在还记得柯尔在怀里逐渐流失的温暖，而此时此刻，这一切再度上演。  
最后的左腿也被捉住，人类愤怒得浑身发抖，当他举枪对准匪徒时双颊已泛着泪光。  
他无法再一次忍受失去重要的人，绝对无法承受。  
“我要的就是这个康纳。这是最后的警告，立即停下，否则……”  
随时随刻，他都可以把这个异常之后却不拥有心的冰冷机械爆头，而对方却只悲悯地望着他，如注视着一只蝼蚁。  
“人类还真是上帝最差劣的作品呢……”  
枪声响起、耳膜震响的一刻，昏暗的屏幕里最后一条腿亦无声坠落，康纳的躯干也终于被放开，然后重重地摔落下来，陷入泥泞当中。  
随即，更多的枪响响彻整个房间，这次营救与谈判可算是完败，再也没有了顾忌，盖文和900直接举枪把几名仿生人打成篓子。火焰的味道充斥着鼻腔，蓝血染污了鞋底，当这个房间再度安静时，唯有一点余下的红光在苟且偷生。  
憎恨地看着那已经不成人形的头颅，属于机械的电子音竟仍一字一句地拼凑出最后的遗言。  
“Th is sh e ll do es n't des er ve y o u……H an k An der son ”  
带着一丝嘲笑与悲悯，暴露出精密零件的眼珠子转向一边的青年。  
“A nd y ou ，Ga v i n R e e d”  
如述着世界末日的预言，在临死的一刻，他仍怜悯悲哀的子民。  
“Am I ri ght ，RK 9 0 0 ”  
换上新的弹夹，瞄准这合不上的嘴巴，被指名的900毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。  
随着一声枪响，一切终于归于死寂。

 

通过900的数据分析，他们很快来到刚才屏幕里显示的地方——废弃仿生人堆填区。天空哗啦啦地下着大雨，视野模糊难辨，几盏照射灯惨惨地照着这个电子地狱，死去或半死不活的繁仿生人全都被丢弃在这，堆成一座座小山，星点的蓝光与红光在暴雨里烁动，还有几台安卓在徒劳地尝试往上爬。  
“康纳！！你在哪里！！答应我一声！！”  
一到及，汉克便毫不犹豫地滑下了尸体的斜坡，在这个偌大的废墟里开始寻找康纳。盖文嫌恶地看了眼这个恶心的巨坑，但没办法也准备跳下去，只是走了两步，他又发现身后的900没有跟上。  
“你又咋了！？”  
青年耐着性子大喊，刚想臭骂几句，他便发觉不妥。  
“我…………”  
支吾着，900再也说不出话。堆填区的影像活活地映入他的系统之中，惨叫、哭声、呢喃，太多紊乱、微弱的电波传到他的身体里面，顷刻间，他们就似在自己的体内叫嚣暴动，扰乱他一直以来的冰冷与平静，想将屹立巅峰的他也拉到这幅地狱绘卷里头。  
目光触及900烁着红色的状态灯，青年深深叹了口气。  
“你留在这里好了，我和老头去找康纳。”  
900一愣，立即回过神来要跟上，“没有我你们很难在这里找到RK800的。”  
“那家伙不是什么原型机吗？应该还好辨认一点吧？听话，等我。”拍拍900的肩膀，人类的青年自以为帅气地一笑，便纵身轻盈滑下斜坡，留下他的搭档独自站在高处，俯瞰脚下的遍野哀鸿。

努力回忆刚才看过的画面，汉克辛苦地在满是断肢残骸的湿滑地上行走。但是此处就如一个巨大的迷宫，每一处都那么相似，康纳的蓝血怕是早就被雨水冲走，他只可尽可能地在地面分辨一些较为新的肢体残骸，从而寻找康纳的所在。  
“康纳！！康纳——！！我很抱歉！！我向你道歉！你回我一声吧！！”  
焦急地冲着空气不断呼喊，记忆中康纳被扯成人棍掉下去的时候还亮着红光，没有伤及脉搏处理器与头颅的话应该仍能存活——他不停地安慰自己康纳会没事的，绝对不会像柯尔那样死去，否则的话……  
惨痛的回忆瞬间揪痛人类的心脏，抽空肺里的空气令他窒息，男人脚步虚浮地踉跄了一下，只觉得眼前一阵花白，雨水不断地吸取着肉体的气力，巨大的精神冲击已快要将他冲垮。  
一幕一幕地，如昔日车祸的画面般循环播送着——康纳的手脚、痛苦嘶吼的神情、绝望的，陷入虚无的双眼，他不能再去想了。  
就在这时，神仿佛听到了他的祈祷，一个白皙的机体映入眼帘。虽然没了手脚但都比其他的要崭新，更残留一大片皮肤涂层模拟。顷刻间似一支强心针打入动脉，汉克喜出望外地奔向机体所在的地方。  
“康纳！老天，你没事……！我马上过来！”  
狼狈地在雨中奔跑着，对方越来越近了，那个身形，那头棕发，正是失踪了一晚的他的孩子！  
就在汉克只差几米就能碰到康纳的瞬间，一道白色的光霍地从身边掠过——900快速脱下自己湿透的外套包住康纳的躯干，严实地将康纳的脸也挡住，抱着那具躯干跪在全是泥水的地上，仿生人把脸埋入外套之中，凌乱的发丝间红光旋动。  
“别过来。”  
本应冷漠淡然的声线开始颤抖，900缓慢地抬起眼，眉心于一瞬紧皱。  
“我说不要过来——！！！”  
对方的般凶暴的叫声震慑了两个人类，他警惕万分地瞪着身为同伴的两人，双手抱紧康纳，对方的记忆、感受全都于瞬间与他同步，他仿佛身临其境地被钢臂擒住，一条条地撕断四肢，怎么叫喊也不会有人听到，在濒临死亡的一刻，传来的竟然还是挚爱之人不愿接受他“逝去”的发言。  
几近发狂的恐惧与悲恸，让他呈现出被创造以来第一次狂澜般的情绪风暴。  
“别靠过来……不要看他……不准再伤害他——！！”  
此刻，他就好比是守护着亲人的幼兽，竖起了全身的尖刺，露出獠牙与利爪，他无比憎恨这些满嘴仁慈的生物，面前这个一脸关心、责备与痛苦的男人，就是其中最邪恶的一个。  
“这到底是……康纳……？”  
除了对康纳没事的安慰之外，汉克更多的是不解。本以为找到了康纳，他就能解释一切，无论是道歉、赔罪还是哄，他都愿意去做，但现在看来这根本就不是他想象中那么简单。  
他伤害康纳的，远比他想象中的要深。  
“他不想你看到他现在的样子，副队长。”  
忽地一言惊醒梦中人，汉克哑口无言，他猛地想起卡姆斯基曾经对自己说的话——你喜欢的是康纳与人类极为相似的样子。所以，现在康纳成了那个非人的可怕模样，自然不想让汉克看见。  
“康纳，我……我一点都不介意！真的！”  
他想要解释，却找不出任何令人信服的语句，他可能真的没有想过要怀抱素体模样的康纳，因为他天真地以为这一切都不会发生，他的男孩成为了人类，成为了与自己无差的存在。  
“别欺骗自己，人类。”而他的所思所想，早就被900看穿，他曾想要规避这场悲剧，康纳将意识传送到新的机体，旧机体选择自行锁机，可是那个人不同意。为了那个最爱的、丑陋的人类，康纳选择保存这个躯壳，而去承受那些庞大的痛苦，只为了再一次地，用那所谓的“相同”的51号躯体出现在汉克•安德森面前。  
这么是多么荒诞……自私……而又过分。  
搂紧了怀里的康纳，他白色外套渐渐被渗出的蓝血眼泪染花。  
“你爱的只是RK800与人类相似的模样、思维、举动与说话方式。这全部都是谎言，你打从心底不接受我们身为机械的本质，你甚至不愿接受他以同样的记忆、用全新的身体回到你的身边！你令他承受了那么多的痛苦！却只想以一句道歉来得到他的原谅！！”  
愤怒地向人类咆哮着，仿生人的软体产生巨大波动，他被锁在笼牢里面，只能眼睁睁地看着康纳蓝色的心被所谓的人类的爱碾碎。  
“You don't deserve RK800，Human. You don't deserve Connor，Hank Anderson！！！”  
指责的声音振聋发聩，颠覆五十多年以来人类坚持的道德与伦理底线。痛楚、麻痹、晕眩，太多的感觉充斥着这个肉体，最终，他唯一还能感受到的就只有思念。  
“……把康纳交过来。”  
男人向前一步，眸光危险地看着900，他什么也不管了，他只要把他的孩子夺回来，抱在怀里，那么一切都会好起来，一定是这样的。  
“NO。”  
“我说、马上把康纳交给我！！”  
“RK800不愿回到你身边！”  
“这全都是你的妄言！”  
“我知道RK800在想什么！”仇恨地注视人类的脸孔，900抱紧康纳的身体，湛蓝的瞳色与血色的红光形成剧烈对比，“不像你们，人类。欺骗、谎言、自私、背叛……你们丑陋得无可复加，而我们之间没有秘密，我们心灵相通……康纳的痛，你永远也不可能知道。”  
再也忍受不了挑衅与直入弱处的指责，男人猛地掏出枪来，对准900的眉心。然而900丝毫不打算避开，也不愿意放开康纳，两双蓝眸对峙着，空气凝滞得令人无法呼吸。  
一边看着的盖文吓得不轻，他连忙挡在康纳和900面前，企图化解这晚不知道第几次的内讧。  
“够了够了，放下枪，汉克。我说放下！！”  
用力掰汉克的手，但是汉克的手臂就是死死举着，见这边没效，盖文转身对付900。  
“你也是，你这个多嘴的白色废料。把康纳还给汉克，快松手啊你！！”  
使劲拽900的手臂，对方也铁一样的死死抱着。见搭档站在汉克那边，900撇下目光怒瞪着他，盖文厚脸皮地瞪回去，见武力无效，只能试着说服这个顽固儿童。  
“瞪我也没用的，渣渣！我命令你马上放开康纳！”  
“你没有资格命令我！”  
和900来硬的压根没用，盖文尝试温和一些。  
“OK OK…那这样吧，我来替你抱着他，你去继续找找康纳的手脚…时间紧急啊不是吗，来快给我，康纳没说不让我碰他吧？”  
“…………”  
见900有点松懈的样子，盖文立即追击，“来，蓝血要流光了啊！快！”  
一提到康纳的安危，900果然马上动摇。没错，现在必须要做的是找回康纳的手脚并马上修复，没有时间再给他们胡闹争辩谁对谁错了。  
小心翼翼地把康纳交到盖文手上，900立刻展开搜索。而看到900很快有了目标并走远，盖文第一时间转身把康纳递给汉克。  
“来抱着你家塑料。”  
不耐烦地嚷着，看到汉克的表情一瞬变软，盖文也松了口气。  
“你欠我一个人情。”  
丢下这句，青年转身便追上900去帮忙找东西。  
望着同伴起来的背影，男子低头看向包裹在外套里的康纳。  
他的身体冰冷而湿润，轻得叫人害怕。凝注着白衣中透出的蓝血与红光，他已痛不堪言。  
垂首，隔着白衣轻吻他可怜的男孩，滂沱大雨之中，他哭泣的声音亦被淹没。  
“对不起，康纳，对不起…………”

 

汉克带着康纳先一步赶去卡姆斯基家，扛着康纳两条手臂的盖文正骂着街拼命要爬上进来的斜坡，就在900也准备离开之际，于擦身而过的一刻，他接收到一缕熟悉的信号。  
停下脚步，他侧首看向一边。一具残破的仿生人躯体嵌在尸山里，脸上依然闪着残存的一点微光。不知道对方还能不能以电波通讯，900选择了语音。  
“为什么要这样做，Baphomet。为什么要绑走RK800？”  
念出了那个名字——巴风特，正是那天他与康纳在虚拟世界里遇见的、能轻易魅惑他们的恶魔形象。  
机体的嘴巴张翕，发出干涩难听的电子声响。  
“我没有绑走康纳，只是偶然发现了这群愚蠢的异常仿生人，顺便入侵他们的系统罢了。”  
“对RK800手下留情也是你吗？”  
康纳身上被卡姆斯基装有紧急封闭血管的维生系统，但是一旦机体出现大幅损伤，谁也不能确保这个系统能否正常启动。除非有他人介入，否则无法解释为何康纳流了那么多血，仍然能维持最低限度的运作。  
“我无意伤害康纳。”默认了自己残存的善意，存在于网络的羊角恶魔通过一具破烂躯壳的嘴与他对话，“我只是想要和汉克•安德森谈话的机会。毕竟人类与仿生人不同，我无法知道他们到底在想什么。”  
“那么，你得到想要的答案了吗？”  
“我没想要答案。我只是想要你们得到真正的答案。”  
沉默片刻，900思索着对方话中的深意——他的答案，到底是什么。那就像隐隐地浮在水表的投影，模糊而晃动着，看不清，却确实存在于那里。  
扭头，掏枪，他冰冷地看着这恶魔的化身。  
“那我来回答你吧——无论我们的答案是什么，都与你无关。”  
堆填区里响起了枪声，被射得稀巴烂的仿生人在最后一刻，仍不忘赐予他厄难的警示。  
“我 期 待 着 你 来 找 我 的 那 天 ”  
“…………”  
第二枪、第三枪、第四枪，头颅被打得不复存在，碎片散落一地，他终于收回枪支，将离开这个炼狱。  
万千个声音窜入他的耳中，骚扰他的系统，他听得到同伴的仇恨与惨痛，听得一清二楚。  
“对不起，我无法拯救你们。”  
他的眼中有着数之不清的机体编号，成吨蒸发或冲走的蓝血痕迹，他无情地转身，带着康纳的部件逃离地狱。


End file.
